Forget
by Ru-Doragon
Summary: He loved her and he hated seeing her like this. She was so sad and in so much pain. So when she asked him to make her forget...well, how could he not?


**Title: Forget**

**Theme song: …The band Three Days Grace? I don't know. If I had to pick one or two specific ones I would probably go with Life Starts Now and Time of Dying.**

**Disclaimer: Eoin Colfer passed them out for everyone to play with. -hugs characters to chest- These ones are mine. I will do with them what I please. I just don't get to make any money from what I choose to do with them. Which really kinda sucks.**

**READ THIS! Listen closely people. I hate Trouble Kelp. HATE HIM. So, just b/c I don't want the purple-eyed bastard being pictured in this story in any way, shape, or form, I'm telling you now. IT'S NOT HIM.**

**Thanks go out to Kit for looking over this and making sure that there weren't any glaring grammar issues. Love ya girly.**

**You know, there IS actually a story behind this. Maybe one day I'll get the motive to actually sit down, plot it out, and then actually write it. Maybe one day…-dreams of future-**

**

* * *

**

They were currently in the living room of her apartment. He was standing off to the side and she was pacing the across the carpeted floor. She had her arms tightly crossed and she was staring at the light brown carpet. Suddenly she spoke. "You don't want to be here."

He remained where he was. "I want to be here for you."

She stopped pacing and looked up at him, her arms still crossed. "I'm going to say things…" her tone was pleading. Pleading for what though, he wasn't entirely sure.

He just nodded. "I know."

"I'm going to do things." This time the first hint of tears was woven into her words.

He took a step forwards. "I know," he repeated, not breaking eye contact with her.

Her lower lip began to tremble. Her voice came out in a whisper as she asked, "Are you going to be able to forgive me though?"

Taking another step forward, he cupped her face in the palms of his hands, resting his forehead against hers. Still staring into her eyes he spoke softly, "I love you. I would forgive you for anything." He placed a soft kiss on her nose and continued, "Artemis was your best friend and now he's gone. So, just let it all out." He gave her a small smile. "Do your worst. I promise I'll forgive you."

That was all it took for the final dam to break in Holly. First one tear slid down her cheek and then another, and then another. Within a minute of the first tear she was clutching his shirt in her fists and sobbing into his chest.

He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around her, rocking her gently. Every now and then he would stroke her hair gently and make small shushing sounds, telling her in small whispers that everything was going to be okay. More often than not, this just caused her to cry harder.

Holly spent the next few hours swinging violently between different emotions. One minute she was sobbing on his shoulder and the next she was screaming at him, saying that he was a moron and that this was all his fault, then she would move on to blaming Artemis himself, and then she would be back to crying again. In some of her more violent moments she even threw some things. Among the objects she threw was a lamp, the house remote, a stylus, and a rather expensive looking vase.

The man would remain forever grateful that during her fits of pure fury and pain Holly still retained at least enough self-control to keep herself from throwing things at _him_. That didn't stop him from wincing every time an object was hurled at one of the walls, and sometimes even other pieces of furniture, at alarming speeds.

But he never left. The thought never even crossed his mind. And whenever she stopped raging and the tears once again came, he would hold her while she clung to him, sobbing and asking 'why?' and 'how could he do this to me?' and saying 'it's not fair,' 'tell me this isn't real,' over and over again.

Eventually, while he was rubbing her back during one of her crying phases, Holly managed to drift off to sleep. When he realized this, he gave a sigh of relief and slowed his hand on her back until it rested on her shoulder. Brushing her hair back from her face, he sighed sadly when he realized that new tears were still trailing down her face, even while she slept. He leaned his head back against the couch, closed his eyes, and went back to rubbing her right arm softly. Eventually he drifted off as well.

He was woken a few hours later by the feeling of someone staring at him intently. When he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he noted that it was Holly that was staring at him from her sitting position on the couch next to him. He blinked again, his sight still slightly blurry, and looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 7:30 a.m., which meant that they had only been asleep for a few hours. The sprite looked back to the woman and took in her appearance. He clothes were wrinkled and her eyes were still red from the hours of crying. Her normally straight back and shoulders were slumped slightly in defeat. She looked exhausted.

"Chix…" she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and cracked.

The male managed to suppress a wince at the sound of her voice, knowing that she would take it as a sign of pity and that she wouldn't want that from him. Still, he couldn't keep the sadness out of his eyes and tone. He hated to see her like this.

Reaching up he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Yeah Hols? I'm here. What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice low and gentle.

She stared at him for a few moments before mumbling something. The only word that he could make out was "…forget…"

He shifted so that he was facing her more fully. "What'd you say babe? I didn't quite catch that."

Holly took a deep shuddering breath, swallowed, and then looked him in the eyes. When she spoke, her voice still held that rough, broken quality in it. "I said, I want you to make me forget."

Chix blinked at her, not quite understanding what she meant.

Holly could tell he didn't understand and she swallowed again, closing her eyes briefly before meeting his gaze again. "Make me stop thinking. I don't want to be able to think right now. Please…" she begged him, both with her words and with her eyes. "Please Chix. Just make me stop thinking." She began to tremble again. "_Please_."

This time he understood. Cupping her cheek in his hand he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. He felt her eyelashes flutter against his face as her eyes slid closed. The elf's mouth opened willingly under his, silently begging him to deepen the kiss. He did so briefly, flicking his tongue against hers before he pulled away, causing her to let out a whimper at the loss.

Taking her right hand he slid off the couch, standing up, and gently pulled her off the couch to join him. She came automatically, without question. However, when her feet hit the floor the exhaustion proved too much and her legs gave out.

Releasing her hand, Chix managed to grab her around her tiny waist, keeping her from falling to the floor. Holly clung to his shirt as he stooped slightly and placed an arm behind her knees, lifting her bodily from the floor. Holly wrapped an arm around his neck and rested her face in the crook of his neck, gently kissing and nipping the skin that was available to her.

Luckily the bedroom door was open so he didn't have to worry about opening it. Chix carried her into the room, careful not to hit any part of her body while going through the doorway. When they were finally safely inside he kicked the door shut behind him and carried her over to the bed. Laying her down gently, he once again claimed her lips with his own and proceeded to do exactly what she had asked of him. He made her stop thinking. He made her forget. At least for that one night.

**

* * *

**

-stares at story- I hate angst. HATE IT. So why the hell is it all I can seem to write?

-ducks things being thrown at head- Yeah, yeah, yeah. Calm down people. –dodges more projectiles- You know, if you keep trying to kill me, you're not going to get that A/H thing that I have written. It's actually done too. Just need to finish typing it up and edit it. –hides behind Sesshomaru, who happens to be wearing a purple platypus costume, and lets him destroy all incoming objects that could potentially cause harm-

**-pokes head out from behind muse- You know, if I get enough reviews, I might even post that A/H thing. Let's aim high, and say, oh, 76? B/c that's how old Artemis was when he died. -dodges another projectile aimed at head- No? Then how about we go with 15. So. If I can get 15 reviews, I'll post the A/H story that I've got ready to go. Deal? Bitch at me all you want in your reviews, just make sure that you do review. And log in please! I LOVE being able to reply to you guys! And I can't do that if you don't log in.**


End file.
